This invention relates to a tooth point for earth working and, more particularly, to a tooth point having a novel coaction with the supporting parts therefor.
In all forms of earth working, viz., excavating, digging, ripping, etc., it is necessary to equip the forward end of the earth working tool with a replaceable, generally wedge shaped tip which is conventionally referred to as a "point". When the points become worn, it is necessary to replace them with a minimum of down-time. Normally a holder such as a tooth adapter, ripper shank, etc. will accommodate between 5 and 30 replacement points before the holder itself needs to be replaced. The life of the supporting holder also can be extended by protective devices such as those seen in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,348. In that patent a novel cooperation was provided between the holder wear cap and the tooth point to provide stabilization.
The instant invention also provides a novel cooperation between a holder, protector therefor and tooth point and one that finds advantageous operation in ripping. A general description of ripping is found in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,947 and the parts of a conventional ripper are seen in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,934.
According to the invention, the earth working tooth point has coextensive top and bottom walls connected by coextensive sidewalls with the sidewalls projecting further rearwardly than the top and bottom walls. The rearward projections of the sidewalls define tongue and recess means which cooperate with complementary tongue and recess means on the protector. This has been found particularly advantageous in the replacement of points and protectors of commercially available ripper systems by being approximately 20% lighter yet having approximately 10% more wear metal along with a better geometry for ripping. The arrangement while providing the foregoing advantages also is mountable to existing ripper shanks.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.